


Summer Loving

by infamoussarcasm



Series: Summer Camp AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Slow Build, Summer Camp, Summer Camp AU, all that good stuff, camp counselors, they end up doing stupid cliched shit like truth or dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infamoussarcasm/pseuds/infamoussarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, Marco, and the gang are counselors at the summer camp they used to attend. During the day they’re dedicated camp counselors but once the kids go to bed they get up to some crazy shenanigans together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Loving

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So lately I’ve been really inspired by all the great AU’s in the jeanmarco tag on tumblr and this is my little contribution to the fandom. Please be gentle with me as I haven’t written in a really long time and it’s been even longer since I’ve tried to write something lighthearted and fluffy.

Jean sighed as he carried his luggage onto the bus. He could already tell just by looking around at the group of kids waiting to board the bus that it was going to be yet another long ride up to Camp Titan. One of the younger kids was already crying, begging his parents not to leave him for a whole summer with a bunch of kids he didn’t know. Another kid, maybe a year or so older, looked around with disdain as if he was too cool for the whole situation.

Jean wondered why he was doing this for yet another summer. When he was younger he had been one of those snotty nosed little brats waiting to get on this very bus. However, for the last two years he had been spending his summers at the camp not as a guest but a counselor. The truth was he needed the money and it really wasn’t that hard a job.

“Hey! Jean!” 

Jean turned his head at the familiar voice to see Marco running towards him. Now that was the best perk of all. He and Marco had been best friends since the summer that Jean’s parents had decided to send him to summer camp for a little forced socialization. Everything was going to be fine just so long as he had Marco around to keep him sane.

“Hey, man. You want some help with your bags?” Jean offered as he reach over and took one of the duffle bags Marco was holding to load it onto the bus.

“Thanks.” Marco smiled at him, his face all lit up. Of course his best friend was actually excited to be working with the kids. Jean shook his head at him and smiled back, already affected by Marco’s seemingly infectious happiness.  
……………………………………  
“Hey, kid! Sit your ass down,” Jean yelled to one of the more rambunctious youths sitting in the back with a bunch of his friends.

They’d already been on the bus for an hour and they still had an hour to go before they would reach the camp. During this hour a number of classic road trip songs such as Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer had been sung and Jean was starting to go a little crazy. He couldn’t wait until they go there so that he could get off the cramped bus and breathe in the fresh air of the surrounding lake.

Suddenly Jean felt a familiar weight on his shoulder and looked over to find that his freckled best friend had fallen asleep and was now leaning up against him. How Marco always managed to sleep through the racket on the bus ride up he didn’t know. No matter how many times it happened over the years Jean always found himself surprised at how deeply Marco slept. Jean felt a pang of endearment as he looked upon his friends face and the noise seemed to fade away a little.  
……………………………..  
“Jean, wake up, we’re here.”

Jean slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was on the bus and Marco was shaking his shoulder lightly, trapped in his seat. Somehow he had managed to fall asleep and for once it was Marco that had to shake him awake rather than the other way around. He removed himself from the seat allowing Marco room to stand up and offered his best friend a hand.

Marco smiled up at him and took the offered hand. “Come on, we have to help unload the buses before lunch.”  
Jean groaned and looked out the window to see that the other two buses from the other districts had arrived as well.  
………………………………  
Once all the stuff was unloaded into a pile on the ground Marco went to go get the list of room assignments. The camp was separated into two sections. On one side were all the boys cabins and on the other the girls. Due to the unusual amount of kids attending the past couple years all the counselors, as well as the kids, had to share cabins.

Originally the camp was created so that kids from three different districts, Rose, Maria, and Sina could get a chance to meet and socialize. However in the past couple years the counselors had noticed that a lot of the kids stuck to their own districts and were reluctant to branch out. In an attempt to help them make new friends and rid them of the air of competition this year the kids were being forced to room with other kids from different districts.

Marco posted the rooming assignments for the kids on the bulletin board watching as they all ran up anxiously to find who they would be staying with. He laughed as he saw the kids groan collectively when they realized the new set up and took the sheet with the counselors rooming assignments over to where the group of them were sitting with the baggage.

From the looks of it Jean was already having a spat with Eren while the rest of the counselors looked on in boredom. This wasn’t unusual and everyone who had worked with them before knew it. Annie was filing her nails, paying no attention to them at all. Mikasa stood of to the side waiting until it got bad enough that she would have to break it up. Armin looked on nervously. Sasha was chowing down on the snacks she had brought along while Connie spoke animatedly to her.

“Finally,” Annie announced upon seeing Marco, only looking up from her nails for a second.  
The rest of them all looked up at him expectantly, Jean and Eren seeming to forget that they were fighting for the moment being.

“So since the ratio of girls to guys is uneven this year Sasha and Connie are to share a cabin.” Sasha and Connie exchanged high fives at this.

“Me and Jean are sharing one,” Marco smiled over at him when he announced that they’d be sharing a room again this year. Jean smiled back at him.

“Armin and Eren you guys are together of course. And last but not least Annie and Mikasa.” Marco finished reading off the list to them and they all started to get their stuff together so they could move to where they’d be staying for the rest of the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading. This was just a short little introduction chapter. I hope to get into the real fun next chapter!


End file.
